<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again by capuberra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102459">Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra'>capuberra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Avatar Kageyama, Fluff, Light Pining, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning earthbending, Avatar Kageyama goes to the southern Air Temple to train with Hinata, ft. Bokuto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a friend, based on some headcanons we came up with<br/>Set vaguely post-Korra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kageyama finally left the Earth Kingdom, he thought reaching the Southern Air Temple would be a blessing. Ba Sing Se was a nightmare of a city, huge and loud and confusing. But even worse than getting lost eight times a day were the crowds; even more so than in the Fire Nation or the North Pole, every goddamn person in Ba Sing Se seemed to recognize him. Ogling him during his morning jogs, packing the training stadium and yammering so loud he could barely hear his teachers. It wasn’t that he necessarily minded an audience— he did some of his best waterbending when Ukai would bring his students to watch him and Akaashi train up north. But a crowd that foamed at the mouth just because he moved one stupid boulder? <em>Idiots</em>. Daichi and Nishinoya could do that in their sleep. It boiled his blood.</p><p>Eventually they moved to a village that basically amounted to a pile of boulders with a roof, but he didn’t complain. In fact, much to Daichi’s chagrin and Noya’s delight, the more remote and grueling the training the more Kageyama loved it. Eight hours in the baking sun getting rocks chucked at his head? Paradise. But somehow, even in the middle of nowhere, the crowds and the attention eventually found him again and ruined his concentration. (He and Daichi shared a suspicion that Noya’s, and by extension, Tanaka’s, big mouth was to blame.)</p><p>To make matters worse, by the time he decided to move on with his training people were already fawning over him as an “earthbending master.” It finally made him snap one night at dinner, during a brief visit with his sister en route to the Air Temple. Miwa had invited some friends and local big-wigs, including a government minister who clearly cashed in every favor he had for a seat across from <em>the </em>Avatar and seemed determined to not let Kageyama enjoy a single bite in peace. </p><p>Kageyama’s blood pressure was already at astronomical levels by the end of appetizers but the final straw came just as dessert was served. The minister was leaning forward with that self-satisfied smile people got, as if they were somehow personally responsible for the Avatar’s success, and said, “Well you certainly mastered earthbending in record time-”</p><p>Kageyama felt a blood vessel pop. He stood up suddenly, utensils clattering to the floor. “Will you shut up?” he barked, “How could someone who hasn’t even learned metalbending call themselves a master? What, because I’m the Avatar? I haven’t <em>mastered </em>anything, dumbass!” He threw his napkin down on the table and stalked out of the room with a scowl, leaving his sister to deal with the minister’s thoroughly ruffled feathers.</p><p>All of that was easily his least favorite part of being the Avatar. But the Air Temple would be different, Kageyama told himself as he left Miwa’s. There he could just focus on his <em>most</em> favorite part of being the Avatar: learning a new element. A thrill ran up his spine at the thought of tackling a new challenge. Some part of him knew that the smile spreading across his face had something to do with his new bending teacher, but he decided it was best to close his eyes and try to nap rather than let himself dwell on that thought. He slept soundly through the last leg of the journey and dreamed about tranquil morning runs, thin mountain air perfect for training, wizened monks who kept their stupid opinions to themselves…</p><p>Kageyama, unfortunately, had forgotten who he was dealing with.</p><p>“-Not like that— it’s more like <em>yah </em>and then <em>wooosh!</em> Got it?”</p><p>Kageyama clenched his fists to keep himself from wringing the neck that bounced incessantly up and down in front of him. “Hinata, you idiot! A minute ago you said it was like <em>huh!</em> Not <em>yah. Huh</em>. Is it <em>huh </em>or <em>yah</em>?” </p><p>The orange-haired airbender stopped his springing to ponder Kageyama’s question seriously, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was one sound effect away from getting smacked off the mountain. They were a couple weeks into training, and things were moving…slowly. It wasn’t that Kageyama was <em>bad </em>at airbending. No, with his natural talent he’d outstripped the other novices within a few days and could keep up with Hinata on his glider most of the time. There was just something that hadn’t clicked. No “aha!” moment, just a long string of “augh!” moments. The current source of Kageyama’s rage was a move that involved throwing a wheel of wind that had a slight curve at the end of its trajectory— so far, no curve. </p><p>“Aha!” Hinata exclaimed, his face lighting up. “Maybe it’ll work if you try to be more like <em>hu-yah!” </em>He demonstrated the form again, his movements light but precise, and sure enough his whirlwind shot straight across the courtyard before it veered at the last second. “See? Now you try,” he grinned.</p><p>Kageyama stared in awe for a second before he pushed Hinata aside with a scowl. He still remembered Hinata’s words from the last time he visited the Southern Air Temple. They were eating sweet buns in that same courtyard, legs dangling off the ledge that overlooked the valley far below. Hinata had looked at him with eyes shining like the sun and declared: <em>You might be the Avatar, but some day I’ll be the greatest airbender in the world! I’ll keep training hard and beat you, no matter what element you use! </em>Heat crept up Kageyama’s cheeks. </p><p>He wouldn’t let Hinata best him. He <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p>Kageyama scoffed and took his stance. He focused his chi, felt the air flowing around him, thought <em>hu-yah</em> and— no curve.</p><p>“Dammit!” he growled, fire flaring briefly around his hands.</p><p>“<em>Hey, hey, hey!</em> What do we have here?”</p><p>The two boys spun around to see a figure with spiky hair hop nimbly down from atop a portico, lazily tossing up an apple and grinning at them expectantly.</p><p>Kageyama had no idea who he was but Hinata yelled, “Bokuto, you’re back!” and sprang toward him, snatching the apple out of his hand. Kageyama watched quizzically, trying to remember why the name Bokuto sounded so familiar. The other airbender was quick to react and within seconds the two of them were pinging off each other, flying across the courtyard and around Kageyama. For a few minutes he could barely follow the apple with his eyes, let alone the two figures, but suddenly they were on the ground and Hinata was flailing uselessly against Bokuto’s outstretched palm. The older airbender hooted with laughter before bursting into some sing-song victory chant as Hinata demanded a rematch and ran through his limited vocabulary of insults. Kageyama could feel his blood pressure rising the longer it went on. He looked from Hinata to Bokuto, his curious expression souring. </p><p>He felt his eye twitch. “There’s two of them?”</p><p>Bokuto looked up as if suddenly remembering Kageyama was there and released Hinata, letting him trip over his own force. “So, you’re who my little protege was so excited to train with! You’re the Avatar?” </p><p>“Yeah, I am. Oh!” Kageyama started, suddenly remembering where he had heard the name. “You know one of my waterbending masters, Akaashi.”</p><p>“Akaashi? <em>You </em>trained with Akaashi?! He never- that little-” Bokuto floundered, red-faced, for a second before he propelled himself toward Kageyama with wide smile. “Wait- did Akaashi talk about me? What’d he say?”</p><p>Kageyama cringed and turned his face away. “Well he didn’t mention that you were so…loud.”</p><p>For a second Bokuto looked like he was stabbed in the gut. Hinata bounced indignantly behind him, yelling, “Take that back, scrub! Do you know who you’re talking to?”</p><p>Bokuto quieted him with a wave of his hand. “I guess I should expect nothing less from Akaashi’s twerp.” He turned to Kageyama with a smirk, “Looks like the wind wheel’s giving you some trouble, huh?” The Avatar nodded sullenly. “Well you’ve definitely got power, but your technique sucks!” Bokuto burst in good-natured laughter, having already forgotten the slight— Hinata, however, earned dagger eyes from Kageyama for snickering. Bokuto flew across the courtyard and called, “I wanna see you in action- come at me with whatever you’ve got!”</p><p>Kageyama dropped into a ready stance with an excited smile, his pulse quickening. Hinata had improved a lot since they last saw each other- an amazing amount, really- but this guy was the real deal. Hinata seemed equally excited just to watch as he perched on the low perimeter wall, shouting encouraging words to both of them. Kageyama advanced quickly on Bokuto, sending quick bursts of air with flying kicks that were easily dodged. When he got close enough he planted his feet and punched a powerful gust he hoped would send Bokuto flying— but Bokuto wasn’t there. Instead, he was lifted up by a swirl of air and in the second before he was unceremoniously thrown onto his ass he saw Bokuto grinning from below him. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! That’s how it’s done, baby!” </p><p>Kageyama groaned, dragging a hand down his face. When he opened his eyes Hinata’s stupidly bright smile was blocking his view. “Wow Kageyama, even you barely lasted a minute. Bokuto really is amazing,” he said, helping him up. The fact that he wasn’t even teasing, just genuinely admiring them both, somehow pissed Kageyama off more. He slapped Hinata’s hand away as soon as he was standing.</p><p>“Again,” Kageyama demanded. </p><p>Bokuto ignored him. “Just as I thought. You airbend like an earthbender,” he said, “You want to tackle challenges head on, but air isn’t a straightforward element. It leaves you wide open.” He abruptly turned on his heel and walked away, calling over his shoulder, “Follow me, little chickies! There’s something I want to show you.” </p><p>Kageyama raised a brow at Hinata, but he just shrugged.</p><p>“-Ta-da! Airbending gates!” Bokuto spread his arms before the cluster of wooden panels, some of them twirling lazily in the evening breeze. “From what I’ve heard you’re a real control freak, Avatar, but to conquer this you’ve gotta learn to surrender.”</p><p>Without further ado Bokuto set the gates spinning with a burst of air and plunged in. The younger boys watched wide-eyed as he wove fluidly through to the other side, exiting with a handspring just to rub it in. They gasped in unison, “So cool!” </p><p>After a short scuffle, it was decided that Hinata would go first. He held his own until about halfway through, when a misstep earned him a few new nasty bruises. “Nice one, dumbass,” Kageyama jeered as he stepped up to the gates. He slouched into a defensive position, keeping light on his feet as he entered the field of swinging panels. He kept his eye on the center and swerved one way, then the other, wondering why Bokuto thought he’d have so much trouble—</p><p>“Augh!” </p><p>For the second time that evening, Kageyama’s back slammed against the ground. “Dammit.” He gingerly touched his arm, red from slamming full speed into a gate. “Again!” he yelled over the airbenders’ laughter.</p><p>The scene replayed itself over and over again. Eventually “one more time” was too many times for Bokuto, but Hinata stayed until the sun had nearly disappeared into the valley. Kageyama got close a few times, but with every failure (and every time Hinata succeeded) his frustration mounted. </p><p>After getting thrown for the umpteenth time, Kageyama punched into ground with a ragged breath. How could it be so easy for Hinata, but so difficult for him? He needed to clear his head before he really snapped. Wordlessly, he dragged himself up and started walking away. “Where the hell are you going? You said one more time!” Hinata called after him. He just bit his tongue.</p><p>Finally, Kageyama found some peace running through firebending forms alone on a grassy knoll. His breathing was under control, his chi was flowing, and every burst of fire felt like an extension of his own body. Firebending was natural to him: airbending was confusing, for a lot of reasons. </p><p>One of those reasons caught his eye as he started his cool down. In the rich sunset that painted the southern temple’s sky, Hinata’s hair shined like flames. His eyes, peering cautiously up at Kageyama, caught the light with their brilliant yellow. Kageyama just stared.</p><p>When he realized he wouldn’t get his head chewed off Hinata cocked an eyebrow, putting up his hands expectantly. “Well?”</p><p>A smile spread over Kageyama’s face. “You’re on, pipsqueak.”</p><p>Their first spar was over pretty quick, quick enough that Kageyama almost suspected Hinata of throwing the fight. But when he pinned Hinata to the ground and saw the familiar glint of competition in his eye, he just grinned.</p><p>“Again?” </p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>They had no idea how long ago the lamps had been lit when they finally collapsed in the grass, panting and laughing. Kageyama knew he’d be sore the next day, and not just from those stupid gates. Hinata had gotten good. Like, <em>really </em>good. He knew from their letters that he trained like crazy, they both did. But something was different about him. Sure, he was still an excitable idiot and a huge pain in the ass, but there was an edge to him now that wasn’t there before. Maybe a base to his baseless confidence? Kageyama glanced over, watching Hinata watch the sky. It wasn’t just that, though— he couldn’t help noticing that the change was physical, too. “Pipsqueak” didn’t quite fit the toned, lithe airbender who was stretched out beside him anymore. Heat started to bud in his cheeks. Hinata looked over at him and he quickly looked up at the stars. “Thirty-seven to twenty-five. You’re never gonna catch up,” he said.</p><p>Hinata propped himself up on one elbow and clenched his fist. “Just wait, Kageyama! I’m gonna learn some crazy moves from Bokuto and beat you so bad it’ll count for a hundred wins!” </p><p>Kageyama snorted. He had some acid retort ready but it died on his lips when he looked over. What else could he do when Hinata was so close, looking at him with those shining eyes and that stupid sincere smile? He just rolled his eyes. “In your dreams.”</p><p>Apparently satisfied by that, Hinata scrambled up the slope and plopped back down with paper package of rice balls. For a moment the night was quiet while the boys eagerly stuffed their faces, but the calm was soon broken as their conversation turned to Bokuto and his near-mastery of airbending. </p><p><em>Yeah</em>, Kageyama thought as he munched happily on sticky rice and watched Hinata try to mimic the <em>hwa-woosh </em>of Bokuto’s moves, <em>this is way better than the Earth Kingdom</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>